Shadow's Whim
by TheKingofSpades
Summary: DMHP vampire darkish fic. Harry Potter, winds up at the familiar nearby park like everyother summer, when did a snake and a vampire take residence here? may becom M rated later
1. Sin

**Disclaimer : i do not or have i ever claimed to own harry potter. (draco malfoy was always more my type anyway xD) anyways this is still in its raw un-beta'ed versions so please forgive my mistakes. (a/n : this means inparceltongue :)******

**TheKingofSpades**

Chapter one -- Sin

Harry sat on his window sill half draping into his room.

"This is going to be one long ass summer" he sighed pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Harry had undergone a major change after his sixth year. He had started wearing bondage pants and tight black shirts, wearing eyeliner and spiking his hair. He was no longer fitting of his 'golden-boy' image. He had even taken to using a spell to repair his eyesight.

Jumping down from the window to the soft grass below, he took a long drag of his smoke before wandering off towards the nearest convenience store. His chains jingling as he walked down the broken remains of a sidewalk.

As he entered the store Harry put the fag out on his platform black boot.

He quickly bought a slurpee drink, but as he started to walk out the automatic doors he noticed it was getting dark.

He smiled ruefully. He reveled in the darkness. He then heading to the park, once he arrived, it was almost pitch-black. He then sat on the only working swing, and fired another cigarette.

: Those will kill you : something hissed behind him.

He smiled menacingly, a snake. : not faster than anything else. : he hissed back

: you speak the tongue: the snake hissed questioningly

: I would not be speaking to you otherwise. : he hissed sarcastically

: heh, I like your sense of humor. I have not met one with your qualities for fifty years; may I request to stay with your presence: it seemed to find humor in his sarcastic ness.

: thou may stay in my presence, if thou shall kindly brace myself with your name : he hiss haughtily, yet mockingly.

: I am Sin : the hiss was filled with humor.

: yes, sin, come here I want to see your beauty. : it slithered up to Harry revealing it was a black snake with a neon green belly and yellow taunting eyes. : nice to meet you sin, I am Harry. :

"Hello Harry" the silky voice came from behind, and was laced with hunger.

As Harry turned around he was jumped by the dark creature behind him. He felt a sharp piercing feeling in his jugular, before pure ecstasy came pouring in. the voiced spoke again "I have drunk to much… do you want to live young Harry?" the boy nodded almost blacking out. The Lamia ripped the flesh from his wrist and made Harry drink the dark crimson blood.

: your better be doing the right thing Vice, I like this boy : Sin called out, coiling her long body.

* * *

**Well thats it for chapter one. please review, i hope you liked the chapter...so anyways im kinda bored so i'll supply you with a preview from the next chapter:**

Chapter two – Vice

"Childe wake up" A man with long silky black hair and brilliant blue eyes sat next to Harry, apparently they were in a hotel room.

Harry slowly opened his emerald eyes. His hand shot up towards his head, not his scar mind you. "Damn that's one hell of a headache. " His voice had become a silky drawl.

"heh, he's got a tongue on him." The vampire, called Vice, told the long snake beside him.

: yes, Vice, but its amusing. Like Salazar and Gryffindor used to be. : Sin, the snake replied.

"What…?" Harry muttered just reviving from his death-like sleep.

: your awake : sin hissed approvingly

"I'm sorry sin didn't warn you before." This was the first time Harry really looked at Vice; with his pale skin long black hair and blue eyes he had a strange resemblance to his former godfather, Sirius.

"You look like Sirius." Harry stated bluntly, for he was never in the right state of mind in the morning.

"Ah, yes my brother. I miss him."

**Much love, from the King herself, TheKingofSpades**


	2. Vice

**Disclaimer : i do not or have i ever claimed to own harry potter. (draco malfoy was always more my type anyway xD) anyways this is still in its raw un-beta'ed versions so please forgive my mistakes. (a/n : this means inparceltongue :)**

**Now on with mah Story!**

**TheKingofSpades**

* * *

****

_"Hello Harry" the silky voice came from behind, and was laced with hunger._

_As Harry turned around he was jumped by the dark creature behind him. He felt a sharp piercing feeling in his jugular, before pure ecstasy came pouring in. the voiced spoke again "I have drunk to much… do you want to live young Harry?" the boy nodded almost blacking out. The Lamia ripped the flesh from his wrist and made Harry drink the dark crimson blood._

_: your better be doing the right thing Vice, I like this boy : Sin called out, coiling her long body._

Chapter two – Vice

"Childe wake up" A man with long silky black hair and brilliant blue eyes sat next to Harry, apparently they were in a hotel room.

Harry slowly opened his emerald eyes. His hand shot up towards his head, not his scar mind you. "Damn that's one hell of a headache. " His voice had become a silky drawl.

"heh, he's got a tongue on him." The vampire, called Vice, told the long snake beside him.

: yes, Vice, but its amusing. Like Salazar and Gryffindor used to be. : Sin, the snake replied.

"What…?" Harry muttered just reviving from his death-like sleep.

: your awake : sin hissed approvingly

"I'm sorry sin didn't warn you before." This was the first time Harry really looked at Vice; with his pale skin long black hair and blue eyes he had a strange resemblance to his former godfather, Sirius.

"You look like Sirius." Harry stated bluntly, for he was never in the right state of mind in the morning.

"Ah, yes my brother. I miss him." Vice had a far away look in his eyes, like he was replaying his memories over and over again.

In time Harry, or Shadow as he had been called, had forged a family-like bond with the Vampire known to him only as Vice. He had become his godfather, where Sirius had not… though you couldn't call it replacement, as there was still the black hole in Harry's heart from which Sirius had left.

"Yo, Shadow how 'bout I give yeh a haircut?" Vice asked teasingly expecting a sarcastic comment in return.

"Eh, why not?" He replied not giving the option much thought, I mean he had already lost his image why not spice it up a little more?

Vice came over carrying a fourteen inch switch blade with a sly, humorous smile on his young face. Next thing Harry knew only his bangs were left long leaving the rest of his hair a mere inch long and spiking up.

: letting Vice near your hair with a knife, is like leaving a starving wolf in a room full of fat sheep. You just DON'T do it : Sin's comments always held a tone of dry, old humor in them.

"So Shadow," Vice said grabbing a mirror" What do you think of your –err- hair?"

"I like it." Snickers ensued throughout the room.

Forget all the rumors you've heard about vampires. Most of them are in fact NOT true. We have shadows and can see ourselves in mirrors. We may suck blood to live, just not that often. We are also not immortal, but damn close to it; look at being a vampire as slowing down time in a sense. And sunlight doesn't kill us, its just irritating as hell.

"We should go some where…" Harry proclaimed after the light snickering had died down.

: Shadows right Vice, we need to get out more. : Sin hissed knowledgably, well for a snake.

Harry literally dragged Vice out of the room, saying something about a bar up the street.

As they entered the club, called Onyx, they looked right at home, for it was swarming with people only dressed in tight leather.

"I haven't been in a place like this in decades." Vice said, looking around the bar, ignoring the loud music. "I'll go see if I can talk some sucker into buying us drinks." He smirked, and swayed over to a rich looking man with platinum blonde hair.

: Oh, Shit. : Harry cussed, under his breath.

: what is it sire: Sin asked concernedly.

: That's Lucious Malfoy, an evil wizard. :

: cover that recognizable scar and stay out of his way. : Sin hissed advisably.

"Hey, Shadow. C'mon Luscious wants to meet you" Vice winked at him.

: Damn it Vice. : Harry hissed, sauntering up to the two older men.

"Hey." Harry purred, hoping to the gods that Lucious would not recognize him.

Suddenly Severous Snape came up to Lucious asking, "We just came here and you already have people hitting on you for a drink, is that what you call keeping a low-profile?" Severous had a menacingly sarcastic tone, but Lucious took no notice.

: I knew it wouldn't work vice: Harry hissed at vice, and the death eaters turned to stare at him.

: Shut up, Shadow, your going to blow our cover as muggles. : Vice hissed back.

: You two are dumb, it's already blown. : Sin hissed at them both.

"Just when I was going to commend your efforts with drinks, you have to go and show you're not a hopeless muggles. Now it looks like we'll have to take you to our lord." Lucious stated condescendingly, with a cold edge in his voice.

With a look towards the wands in both the wizards hands Vice took a quick breath and told Harry : Shadow, Run: it was an urgent plea, that Harry couldn't help but obey.

: Stay well, Vice. : He hissed as he took off.

Harry hoped Vice could escape the death eaters as well.

After a safe distance away Harry looked back upon the club, "it's_entirely_ myfault…"

: It is not, we all we at fault. Don't take it out on yourself. :

Unbeknownst to them Draco Malfoy sat on the roof of the club watching the entire event from above.

"Potter?" he asked himself looking at the boy with forlorn.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update, i was working on a few more stories that i haven't posted yet. And i was drawing some illistrations for my stories, now if only i can show them here... ill probably have a link to an art site later. Well please review? i don't know what am i suppost to say, other than rant about me not having a life...i know lets have a conversation between Harry and Draco, because this chapter is hella short.**

**Draco: What the hell potter? you a vampire now?**

**Harry: Why of course, my sweet, are you scared?**

**Draco: no...**

**Harry:i am a vampire hear me roar?**

**Draco: can we skip to the locked in a trunk part..?**

**TheKingofSpades: Nooo! don't give away my petty schemes! though now you mention it...**

**Harry: Not yet, i want to be totally angsty for a while!**

**TheKingofSpades**


End file.
